The Elementalists Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Ms. Robertson' When you talk to your advisor at Hartfeld University, she tries to talk you out of quitting school for a momentary desire for adventure. Her character model was also used for one of the Secret Service agents from Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 14, and for an unnamed mother in The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 2. 'Shadow Monster' This creature is encountered in what at first appears to be a dream that you are having. However, when you wake up it is hinted that it was definitely not a dream. The Shadow Monster is seen chasing after what appears to be a version of you, but doesn't seem to be you at the same time. It shows up again at the end of Chapter 9, when Your Character shatters one of the mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors and goes through it. If you take the premium option to read Professor Kontos' journal in Chapter 9, it is revealed that this creature, and the other shadow monsters, are called Shades. In Chapter 10 it is revealed that the person this shadow monster has been seen fighting is Atlas, Your Character's identical twin. 'R.A.' She checks you in and tells you which room is yours when you arrive at the dorm. It takes her a moment to find your name since it is on the second page. If you choose to give her a false name, she cannot find the false name on the list and a casts a spell to get rid of you. You then give her your real name as fast as you can in order to protect yourself. She then finds your name, but she is annoyed at you. She makes a second appearance in Chapter 11 when you are trying to smuggle Atlas into the dorm. In Chapter 14, it is mentioned that the "Pend Pals" found out when your birthday was when they mentioned to her that they wanted to give you a surprise. Her appearance is modeled after a common miscellaneous character who first appeared in a diamond scene in the final Chapter of It Lives In The Woods. ''Follower The name given to this creature is just Shadow Monster; same as the one that appears at the beginning of the book. However this one differs in appearance and makes its debut at the end of the first Chapter. This creature appears in the living room area to the residence halls you and Shreya live in. As a result of its attack, Your Character discovers they do have magick after all when they use it to vanquish it. In Chapter 2, when you and Shreya confide in Zeph, he thinks that it could have possibly been what he calls a follower, however Shreya doesn't think that was what attacked you all. What she can deduce is that it is a creature she's never come across before. Chapter 3 'Security Guard' He is the security guard for Mysterium, a club you and your friends go to. If you don't convince him to let you in by telling him that you are Shreya's colleagues wanting to make business with the Mysterium, he won't let you in until Shreya threatens to post about this on her social media account with all her 900,000 followers. In Chapter 19, he asks his boss if he gets to go home early because of the snow Zeph created. His appearance is modeled after the Mechataur, a character in ''The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 4 'Unnamed Caregivers' In Professor Kontos' class, you mention to Shreya that you received a letter from your parents wishing you well in school. It isn't until Chapter 11 when you talk to Atlas that he/she reveals they are not your parents but your caretakers; their last name is what you choose for your last name (default is "Russell"). While Atlas' caretakers trained your twin in magick, yours chose to raise you Attuneless because they heard no word from your parents and Raife had disappeared. Dean Swan tells you in Chapter 19 that your caretakers were your parents' trusted college friends. They went to Penderghast together. 'Mr. Korningshwip' He is the librarian at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. He is first mentioned when the Dean tells you about the punishment you and Beckett are receiving for throwing a fireball at each other, he doesn't make an appearance until you and the other Pend Pals are in the library in chapter 7 looking for information on the creatures attacking you. As you first hear his voice in a part of the library you aren't supposed to be in, you hide from him and do not directly interact with him. Chapter 5 'Pegasus' This creature only appears in the Chapter if Your Character messes up when making a daydream potion. He ends up stealing Your Character's clothes and shoots rainbows from its wings. Chapter 6 'Shade' This shadowy creature is the third to attack Your Character, and does so at the end of Chapter 6. It looks different than the other two previous creatures that attacked you, as its taller and has claws.Your Character tried to fend it off with the spells they have learned thus far, but they are severely outmatched. In the end, it is Professor Swan who vanquishes it and all that remains is a red rock. Later revealed by Professor Kontos to be an essence, which he describes to be like a soul and that which gives us life. He goes onto say that normally when a creature dies its essence would disappear, but that this creature that attacked Your Character has been corrupted by an outside force. Which can only be done by very dark blood magick. If Your Character grabs Kontos' notes from his research into the essence, he refers to this and the other shadowy creatures that attacked you as shades. Which he points out are echoes of their true forms. Shades are created when a powerful attuned kills a creature and takes its essence. However one essence alone isn't enough to create life. Blood magick is used to fuse the two essences together first. Moreover, with their essences fused together, blood magic can the be used to give them solid form. However, the process of removal and fusion corrupts the essences, so the creatures created no longer resemble their original form. This creature and the other two that attacked Your Character are revealed to be hollow, following any order given to them by the Attuned responsible for their creation. Chapter 9 'Unnamed Male Thief Player' He is seen by Your Character if they decide to take Shreya's offer to use her teleportation ring and get to play in the second half of the Thief game against Gildegraive school. Based on the symbol on his uniform he is an Air-Att. He reappears for the Thief championship game in Chapter 15. He manages to swipe Griffin's flag at the same time Griffin gets his, and they both eliminate each other. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Unnamed Female Thief Player' Her character model resembles British-American actress, model and writer Lily Collins. She is the last Thief Player standing on the opposite team if Your Character makes all the right choices. Based on the symbol on her uniform she is an Earth-Att. In Chapter 15, she comes back for the Thief championship game and is eliminated by the captain. 'Frost King' He's another player participating in the Thief game. Based off the symbol on his uniform he is a Water-Att. In Chapter 15, you play his team again in the championship and he tries to take you out by trying to get your flag. Later, his eyes glaze over and he attacks you rather than trying to get your flag. You realize he has been possessed by Raife. Both of you end up getting pulled underwater toward a vortex. You try to escape and in the process accidentally pull off his flag, getting both of you safely out of there and winning the game for your team. His character model resembles the kayak instructor from America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and Garrett from It Lives Beneath. In Book 2, he is credited as "Frost King". Chapter 11 'Unnamed Male Lackey' If the player chooses to spend diamonds to share Atlas' memories, you see two lackeys, one male and one female (named Sofia), helping Raife Highmore. His character model resembles that of the Human Eros guard seen in Perfect Match Book 2 that Hayden Young injures in San Francisco, CA. In Chapter 18, it is revealed that he and Sofia were being controlled by Raife. Nevertheless, he still chooses to side with him until he is knocked out by Sofia. 'Sofia' The unnamed male lackey calls her Sofia and she is one of two lackeys seen by Atlas aiding Raife with some sort of device. She reappears in Chapter 13 in another memory Atlas shares with your character. Her character design resembles that of the human female Eros guard that the gang encounter in Tokyo, Japan and San Francisco, CA in Perfect Match 2. In Chapter 18, it is revealed that she and her male counterpart were being controlled by Raife. You can tell her to run or recruit her to help you. 'Sentry' The sentry is one of many armored guards stationed along and at the end of the halls. They act like video cameras, watching and recording what takes place in front of them. If asked why the mirrors shattered, they reply that they do not know; but when opposing powers meet on the bridges between worlds, those bridges collapse. The sentry's armor looks identical to one of the designs of the Stormholt Soldiers from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Gregor & Ingrid' Atlas first mentions them in chapter 11, but doesn't tell you anything of significance about them at the time not even their names. If you decide to have Atlas teach you the Hydrobreath spell, Atlas tells you about his/her caretakers. She said that they met when they were undergrads at Penderghast and met your parents too. Atlas tells you that they were never super lovey-dovey but they just got each other. They made sure that even though they were teaching him/her how to defend him/herself that (s)he also had a good childhood. Gregor was a fan of fantasy epics and handy. Ingrid loved Jeopardy ''and planned family time. They were killed making sure Atlas got away from Raife's lackeys when Atlas was in high school. Dean Swan tells you and Atlas that they were your parents' trusted friends from Penderghast. 'Theia' When you and Atlas finally have time to talk about your parents, you have the option of taking the baby blanket from Atlas and using prescience on it. You hear your mother say, "''The two of you will never know how precious you really are..." Atlas tells you that you inherited Mom's optimism, although the gene for magickal aptitude and problem solving must have skipped you. Atlas' caretakers told him/her that your mom never lost hope that you'd all get through this and be a family again. Atlas tells you that he/she has seen other pictures of your parents and they were obviously head over heels in love. In Book 2, Chapter 5, Alma reveals that your and Atlas' mother is the Sun Source which makes you both half-mortal. Her name is revealed to be Theia and she has not been seen for 19 years. It was her and Nome, the Moon Source, who used refractionary energy to seal Kane with Gemma's help. 'Unnamed Father' Atlas tells you that you apparently inherited your father's ability to be good at sports. In Chapter 13, Atlas tells you that his/her caretakers said it was your mother who proposed to your father, and he burst out crying. In Chapter 18, if you have enough energy to confront Raife, he tells you that your father posed no threat or challenge to him. However, it was your mother who surprised Raife, trying to bargain for you and Atlas' lives. Chapter 12 'Simon' You encounter Simon, a Hootling in Aster's shop when you look for clothes to conceal and hide you. 'Tianbao Yin' If you decide to get extra credit with Beckett, he points out various structures at Penderghast, including the laboratory where renowned Metal-Att professor Tianbao Yin pioneered the practice of alloy magick. He also became a werewolf later in his life. 'Mermaids' If you decide to get extra credit with Beckett, he tells you there is a mermaid colony in the school's lake (he also calls them "merpeople" once during your conversation, and "merfolk" in Book 2, Chapter 1). They tend to be suspicious of strangers given mankind's predilection for exploitation but he has introduced himself to them when he first arrived to Penderghast and has met a few ambassadors at galas. You catch a glimpse of a mermaid tail as you leave the bridge and in Book 2, Chapter 1 when you stand at the lake with your friends. Zeph tells you that there is an annual merfolk party and getting an invitation is part of his bucket list. Chapter 13 'Fae' If you decide to visit Aster before class, she takes you to a Fae garden to help build a house. You would be the first Attuned in recent history to have the opportunity to visit as they would have vazps'd you if you came without her. The Fae and wood nymphs live harmoniously together. Her Fae friends are Prim, Peony, and Thorne. Chapter 14 'Professor Tripton' As the Metal-Att professor at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks, she holds her classes in the armory. According to Beckett, she graduated from Penderghast two decades prior and has been teaching there ever since. Her speciality is magickal theory, a subject on which she has authored three bestselling textbooks. Chapter 16 'Student (Male)' If you decide to play a prank with your fellow Pend Pals, the male student is surprised by the bubbles. The character model resembles Clint from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. 'Student (Female)' The female student thinks the bubbles are cool. The character model resembles Natalie from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. Chapter 18 'Monster' In your battle against Raife, he summons a monster to attack. It has the same character model as the Elk Monster in It Lives Beneath. Chapter 19 'Hiker' By either having all Desk Items or by taking a premium scene, you have a vision of a hiker along a mountain trail experiencing a big earthquake. His character model resembles Colt from Big Sky Country, Book 1. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Greygarden Waithe' He is a djinn and the former dean of Penderghast. He is the only non-human dean in Penderghast's history. His character model resembles Yusuf Konevi from the Desire & Decorum series. 'Cablash Singh' He is mentioned by Zeph if you decide to give Atlas and Aster a tour of the school. Rumor has it that Cablash was a student that became a sky pirate after graduating. Chapter 3 'Rock Monster' When you follow Atlas to the late Dean Goeffe's house, you encounter a rock monster attempting to stop you from investigating. Chapter 4 'Yarrow' He is Aster's father. He has a negative view of the attuned due to the events of the Wand Wars, in which several attuned destroyed entire forests. 'Teen' He is one of Aster's customers in the premium scene. He has the same character model as Kyle Garza from It Lives Beneath. 'Snake' At Penderghast, you see a snake climbing up Amy's arm. She says it tickles. 'Raccoon' Next, a raccoon heads for Atlas. 'Bear' You find Kane is responsible for all the animal illusions and he whisks you on top of a bear heading his parade. Chapter 7 'Cyran' Cyran is a merfolk you meet at Lake Tempetua. He is the host of the festival. If you don't know the hydrospell, he will help you breathe underwater. You can choose to dance with him. He mentions to have several sisters and that you may be able to meet them next year. Chapter 8 'Dorothea Halverne' She is a duchess and the Fortuna Revelry Scholarship committee chair. You need to make a good impression on her and Teddy Jung to help Griffin. She resembles Vera Thompson. 'Teddy Jung' Teddy once wrestled a raging bear into submission with only his bare hands and Earth Magick. He is worried that Griffin cannot handle being on thief team and the scholarship at the same time. He resembles Tad Princeton. 'Pirate' If you decide to unearth the treasure chest with Griffin and Zeph, when you touch a gold coin, you have a vision of a pirate in the past navigate through choppy waters. He has the ability to do magick. He resembles the snake charmer in Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Guest' A woman proclaims her magick, For Kane! and the winds and waters become more tumultuous. You try to help but your friends call you out of your vision. When you talk to them, you determine that she was a part of the past Penderghast's secret society, Wind Beneath Stone. In Chapter 8, she is labeled '???' but in Chapter 9, her title card changes to 'Guest'. If you saw her in the premium vision and mention it to her, you impress her. She resembles Miss Bowman from the Desire & Decorum series. Chapter 9 'Guest 2' Another Wind Beneath Stone member gushes about Kane. Her dream is to present Kane with the perfect tea so he'll remember her forever. She resembles Judy from Big Sky Country, Book 1. 'Guest 3' He is the brother to Guest 2. His dream is to have Kane answer the unsolvable riddle. He asks Kane to sign his face because he loves him more than his own life. He resembles Marquis Hayward from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Waiter' If you eavesdrop on Kane, you find him talking about Gemma to the waiter. He resembles David Danforth from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Guest 4' He gives you an illusion of what terrifies you the most. He resembles Highwayman 1 in Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Kitten' The kitten is an illusion of Kane's to calm you from the terrible illusion. If you decide to learn the illusion spell, Shreya sunbathes with the kitten. 'Calf' Another of Kane's illusions to placate your friends. Aster says she has never met a cow before. In fact, she has never seen chickens or goats before (as those animals are not usually found in forests). The calf starts chewing on Beckett's blazer and Beckett calls it cute. 'Monkey' If you have Kane teach you the illusion spell, you can conjure a monkey, a puppy, or a monster. The monkey climbs onto Zeph's head. 'Puppy' The puppy is huggable and cute. 'Monster' The monster looks like the one Raife summoned in your battle against him. It also resembles a creature that is seen in the It Lives series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Groups